


Scorched by the Sun

by allmagiccomeswithrice (bisaleth)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisaleth/pseuds/allmagiccomeswithrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted a Tablet Guardians fic with Ahkmenrah as a vampire, didn't you?  I know you did.  Don't try to lie to me, I know.  It's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in canonverse, only difference is- what if, instead of the tablet to keep Ahk alive, his parents turned him into a vampire?

Larry had come to this secluded, un-cared for graveyard practically in the middle of nowhere so that he could think.  Had he spent too much of his life chasing dreams what were never going to come to fruition?  Had he ruined his relationship with his son because he wanted to do something more with his life?  If he continued and found what he was looking for, would it have been worth it?

He was gonna have to find a more stable job.  Even he could admit that his lifestyle wasn't exactly something the kid could look up to.  He was certainly not the brightest or most educated, but he also wasn't quite the idiot he made himself out to be.  He could process things that were happening around him quickly, and adjust to different situations.

By different, he didn't mean hearing faint screaming that slowly increased in volume as he approached one of the tombs.  That was just insane and extremely creepy.

With the hope that it was just Cecil, the groundskeeper, playing a trick on him as he had done in the past, he approached the tomb, finding it unlocked.  He called out for the man, just praying that he wouldn't jump out at him again.  Pulling out his flashlight, he peeked in.

Not much.  What caught is eye was the ancient-looking Egyptian casket in the center, and for all it looked out of place, it was only because of the fact that it was the source of the screaming that he payed it mind.  Concerned that perhaps Cecil had gotten himself in more trouble than was the norm for the old man, Larry removed the lid of the casket and immediately jumped back, yelping in horror at the mummy he found inside, who sat up upon it's opening.

Larry waited, assuming that Cecil would take off his mask and start laughing any minute now.

The mummy stared at him and he stared back as the eerily realistic Halloween costume got out of his casket and began to wobble his way toward Larry.

Any minute now.  Really.

"Uhh..."  This was too much.  As much as he didn't believe in the supernatural, he wasn't going to just stand there.  Taking a step back he observed the hight difference between this man and Cecil.  Could be anyone.  A teenager playing a prank.  There was more shouting coming from the bandaged man before he removed the wrappings from his head, exhaling a breath of dust before backing Larry against the wall, using him for support as he spoke.

_"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there."_

Larry blinked at the attractive, dust-covered man, confused as to why he was wobbling so much.  Drunk, perhaps?  He didn't smell it, and at this proximity, it would be hard not to, were that the case.

Before he could ponder on this further, an unexpected and rather unpleasant sensation shoots from his neck.  Not only does it hurt, but it feels like he can't breathe, like he can't fight for air like he desperately needs to.  It's only when Larry's body begins to slip down against the cold stone wall does the mummy relinquish his mouth's hold on him, but he doesn't let go of his arms, holding him up, keeping him steady as he gasps frantically and helplessly.

 _"By the gods, I am so sorry.  You save me from my torment and all I could manage to do was to take even more from you."_ The mummy spoke with worry laced through his voice, allowing them both to fall to their knees in order to better allow the man to recover from his blood loss.   _"It is going to be alright.  I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king.  Ruler of the land of my fathers.  I swear by my name and the names of those before me, I will not allow you to die here."_


	2. Dreaming of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how Ahkmenrah became a vampire. This one gets a bit complicated, so please bare with me.

As a future king of Egypt, Ahkmenrah had been raised with the importance of dreams in mind, and by the time of the Heb Sed festival at his thirteenth year, he'd learned now to travel between the worlds and proved himself worthy to continue the throne.

His elder brother, Kahmunrah, was not so lucky.  Kahmunrah had mastered to consciously travel through the afterlife, but only once his twenty sixth year in this life had passed.  By that point, he'd been overlooked by the temple as being unworthy for his lack of connection to the other worlds.  He hated it.  He threw himself into study on the subject, eager to prove that he was indeed good enough to be Pharaoh.

It seemed to be all for naught when he heard the news of what his father and the Queen were to do in order to keep the favored son from ever passing.  The gods would surely not allow them to defy death for the sake of that foolish child for a prince?

Travelling through the multiverse and into the god of resurrection, Kah did what little he could to prevent his parents from making their son immortal. From behind the guise of Osiris, he was still made to gift immortality to the boy, but he was able to put conditions upon it.

In order to please the gods,  Ahkmenrah would never again see the bright rays of Ra's sun without becoming burnt and collapsing into a pile of ash.

It was a very satisfying thing to Kah, knowing that he'd taken away his foolish brother's most beloved light.  The additional conditions, placed by Anubis were even more enjoyable, to his surprise.  Ahk would lose energy and become weak if he did not drain life from another- this condition was put in place to avoid causing an imbalance in the universe, for to keep one alive beyond natural years, the years of another must be given in return.

The parents, unaware of their eldest son's interference, accepted that these were necessary things, in order to keep the worlds in proper balance and still keep their treasured son with them.  They were pleased that they managed to achieve this at all.

Tutu, the guardian god of dreams, was not pleased.  He was unaware of who it had been, but he knew that someone had interfered with Osiris' will in the matter of Ahkmenrah's immortality, using his roads of dream travel.  Tutu believed Ahkmenrah to be the culprit, thinking that surely no other person had reason to interfere. Enraged and attempting to make right whatever wrongs were done by the interference, he decided to send a message to Ahk and all those whose lives he drained.

Rather than a message, it played like a warning.

* * *

 

 

Larry shot up from his bed, shock and adrenaline pumping through his veins.  What a nightmare.  First, getting attacked by a vampire mummy in the middle of a graveyard, and then, well.  What was the rest of the dream, again?  It felt important.

Whatever, it doesn't matter.  He was going job hunting today, so he had to get out of bed no matter how much he'd like to sit and ponder over the weird dream all day.

Finding a job was hard, and the woman at the job agency didn't make it much easier.  Still, he did manage to find himself a job as a security guard for the museum.  It was a night job, watching out for the actors playing various historical characters and making sure no one assaults them or anything.  Honestly, it seemed as though it would be a pretty boring job, but when he got there that night, it turned out to be a lot more lively than he expected.  The actors were very good at staying in character at all times, which made for interesting interactions.  There were also a number of animatronic exhibits that were very realistic.

However, he wasn't truly surprised until he reached the ancient Egypt exhibit, where he found none other than the mummy from his dream, working as Pharaoh Ahkmenrah.  That dream, he now began to realize, had not actually been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where I explain my AU logic. I read about this stuff somewhere on the internet, but this isn't a history book, so if you wanna learn about actual ancient Egypt, this is not the place to be.
> 
> I think the words I use in here are relatively explained through context, but if you want more on it;  
> "In early times, in the Heb Sed festival, conducted in pharaoh’s thirtieth year, the king was required to journey beyond the body, and beyond death, to prove his worthiness to continue on the throne. Led by Anubis, pharaoh descended to the Underworld. He was directed to enter death, “touch the four sides of the land”, become Osiris, and return in new garments – the robe and the spiritual body of transformation." In this fanfic, it's conducted on the thirteenth birthdays of those who may potentially one day become Pharaoh, rather than on one who is already Pharaoh.
> 
> Osiris is the god of resurrection.  
> Anubis is the god of death.  
> Tutu is the god of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not question why Larry chose a graveyard at night as being the best place to think. shhhhh


End file.
